


you're the one i was waiting for

by teatimewithbees



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: The war is over and Cody and Obi-Wan get to spent more time alone.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	you're the one i was waiting for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernAurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernAurora/gifts).



> I wrote this for one reason and one reason only and that is to gift a stranger on the internet codywan happy times even though they didn't even ask for them. Here we go anyway.
> 
> Enjoy.

It had been a while since it last rained on Coruscant. Then again, Cody hadn't been on Coruscant often and now, with the war finally over and more free time on his hands, he could have just not paid attention to whether or not it was raining outside. He wrapped his free arm around Obi-Wan when he felt a shiver from him.

„It's getting colder,“ his cyare noted, wrapping both hands around his cup. Another thing Cody didn't notice. But he and his brothers had a higher body temperature than most other humanoid species. Changes in temperature didn't bother him much.

„Should I get you a blanket?“ Obi-Wan shook his head, leaning further into Cody's space, a small smile on his lips.

„You're warm enough,“ he relished in the feeling of Obi-Wan resting against him. It wasn't new, of course. In the time they had after the war had finished and all immediate problems had been solved they had spent a lot of time simpling cuddling in Obi's small apartment in the Jedi Temple. It was definitely more comfortable than their quarters on the Negotiator. Though that wasn't hard to archieve. He had slept on moss patches that were softer than the beds the GAR built into the Star Destroyers.

„Are you sure?“ he put his own cup down. The caf inside was slowly getting cold anyway. Instead, he wrapped his second arm around his partner, pressing a soft kiss onto his temple.

„Very. Though we could move this to the bedroom. It would certainly be more comfortable.“

It wasn't a hard decision to make. He pulled Obi-Wan the cup out of his hand to put it safely away on a table before gathering his partner in his arms. Obi-Wan yelped when he was lifted, holding onto Cody's shoulders. It was funny, considering he had survived a lot more difficult stunts than getting lifted off a couch.

He couldn't hide his laughter anymore when Obi-Wan fixed him with a frown.

„I can walk, you know,“ he informed him but relaxed in his hold and let himself be carried through the apartment.

„I do. But I like this more,“ he put Obi-Wan back down on the bed, moving to lay beside him. The Jedi wrapped his arms around him as soon as he put his head down on the pillow, hiding his face against his chest and tangling their legs together.

„You're an idiot,“ he mumbled against his shirt, though he could feel his arms tightening around his back.

„Your idiot,“ Obi-Wan let out a laugh and this would definitely be another one of Cody's favorite moments with his cyare.

„Yes, you are,“ he smiled. One of the stupid happy smiles he kept having to hide when Obi-Wan was being his confident self on the bridge of the Negotiator.

„I love you,“ Obi-Wan added, leaning back a bit to meet his eyes.

„I love you too.“

And now there was nothing left that could keep them from each other. No war and no ranks, with the GAR getting mostly disbanded and the jedi returning to their position as peacekeepers. His only job was to lay here, next to his beautiful cyare and hopefully soon riduur if he could finally manage to get over himself.

And maybe, just maybe, Obi-Wan would agree to adding one more person to their family.


End file.
